Do You Trust Me?
by Rozelle
Summary: Omi does not trust any of the new Xiaolin Dragons, but soon he learns that they are not so different but are trying to get used to their new surroundings.
1. Default Chapter

**Do You Trust Me?**

The Meeting of Them All 

Allysa: Hi!

Jack: Leave me alone!

Syazlina: Why'd you make her cry?

Ameera: Ya, what you do to make her cry?

Jack: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!

Janette: Why should we?

Jack: Forget it! Jackbots attack!

Ameera: Run!

Syazlina: No, wait!

Janette: Why?

Syazlina: We have powers.

Allysa: Right!

They started fighting and they won.

Kim, Rai, Omi & Clay: Wow!

Omi: Fascinating!

Ameera turns around looking at Omi angrily.

Ameera: Don't use my word!

Janette: Um… Ameera, control your temper. Don't lose it.

Ameera: I'm sorry Jan because it's too late.

Lightning in her hands, she zaps Omi and he uses his element giving Ameera an electric shock.

Omi: Yay!

Ameera: You're an annoying person at times, Omi!

Raimundo: Don't yell at him!

Ameera: Stop yelling at me!

Raimundo: Stop yelling at me for yelling at you!

Ameera: Stop yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at me!

Allysa: Stop yelling at bla bla bla bla bla bla! Oops! I forgot what I wanted to say.

Janette: Don't say anything if you can't remember, Sushi!

Allysa: Hey!

Kimiko: Quit it!

Ameera: Ha! I knew it! I knew it!

Clay: Knew what?

Ameera: I knew that someday Sushi would get scolding from someone else!

Raimundo: Who wants to play 'Truth or Dare"?

Kimiko: All of us except Clay and Jack.

Raimundo: Ok. Ameera, who do you love?

Ameera: You.

Raimundo: Really?

Ameera: No! Sushi, truth or dare?

Allysa: Truth.

Ameera: Do you love Rai?

Allysa: No.

Syazlina & Janette: Come on! You told us you do!

Allysa: Shhhhh…

Half an hour later

Ameera: I'm starting to get bored.

Raimundo: Let's call it quits for today.

Everyone: Ok.

Ameera: Dojo, if there was such a Shen-Gong-Wu called the Blanket of Prosperity, would there be a dragon of money?

Dojo: No.

The Trick 

Next morning

Ameera: Hehehe!

All the boys: Why are all my clothes in my closet pink?

Syazlina: Ameera, you don't happen to know about any of this?

Ameera: No. Now I really must go on the Internet.

2 hours later, Kimiko goes on the Internet to learn about more Shen-Gong-Wu and gives a squeal of laughter.

Kimiko: Everyone! Come and see this!

Everyone except Raimundo: Hahaha!

Raimundo: Ameera! You did this did this didn't you!

Ameera: No!

Janette: She's right. I went into her room every hour to make sure she wasn't up to something.

Ameera: So that's why my room door made noise.

Raimundo: I need to find out who did this!

Ameera: Maybe, just maybe it was Jack.

Jack: You're evil!

Wuya: Indeed!

Ameera: You're a doofus, robo freak!

Jack: Wah! I'm telling my mummy!

Wuya: Come back here you fool!

Raimundo: I need to find out who did this to me!  
Ameera: Ok! I know! It was me!

Janette: Can't be.

Ameera: It was a hologram of me you saw.

Raimundo: How could you? I am so confused!  
Ameera: I already told you I don't. I took an International Competition for Computer.

Raimundo: Cool!

More Students? 

Next day

Master Fung: There are more new students.

Omi: Who are they Master?

Master Fung: Follow me.

Omi: Them! Ameera can't be a chosen one! She'll play too many tricks on us! Maybe even betray us!  
Ameera: Hey! I won't and I think it's good I'm a chosen one because I can trick Jack real bad until he loses lots of showdowns.

Master Fung: Dragon of Darkness, Ameera. Dragon of Rage, Janette. Dragon of Ice, Syazlina. Dragon of Lightning, Allysa.

Omi: He's already losing a lot of them on his own. I can accept Janette, Syazlina and Allysa but not Ameera.

Ameera: Hey! Don't make me slap you. If that's the case might as well be on the phone with Shern Lyn in Malaysia while the Shen-Gong-Wu are activated. And when you need my help I shan't give it to you.

Omi: So what? There are many people in the temple to help me!

Ameera: So!

Master Fung: No fighting!

Ameera: Anyway I have 2 powers going onto 3!

Omi: Like I believe you! What are they then!

Ameera: Lightning, rage and now going to darkness.

At that moment, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay come in. Allysa and Ameera have hearts in their eyes looking at Raimundo.

Clay: What's all this bubba about?

Janette: Ameera and Omi were fighting.

Raimundo: Why?

Syazlina: Something about powers.

Kimiko: Why powers? They are both gifted.

Omi: She's evil. She will betray us in no time.

Ameera: Just give me a chance.

Omi: Ok. But I got my eyes on you. I'm sure you are going to do something evil to us.

Kimiko: Dinner time, everyone.

Allysa: Yay! What's for dinner?

Master Fung: Sushi.

Everyone starts giggling including Master Fung except Allysa.

Master Fung: Tomorrow, we will do combat. 5.00am.

Oh Dear 

5.00am. Syazlina, Allysa, Janette and Ameera wake up and look at their clocks and see the time, 8.00am.

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Ahhhhhhhh!

They come out of their rooms in their pyjamas.

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Training's already started! We're not used to waking up in the morning this early!

Allysa: What do we do?

Syazlina: Quick! Let's change and pretend our alarms didn't go off.

Janette: I love that plan especially the pretending part.

Master Fung comes up for the 22nd time that morning.

Master Fung: Girls wake up! We have been waiting for 3 hours and have not started!

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Huh? We have been sleeping all this while?

Master Fung: Yes, and I am getting very impatient!

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Sorry.

Master Fung: Change and come down in 5 minutes.

Ameera: Ok.

All four of them get out of their beds. Master Fung is surprised that they are already in their training clothes.

Master Fung: You are fast. Maybe, next time you can also be fast for combat practices!

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Yes, sir.

The Surprise 

The next day, Janette and Ameera get a surprise.

Master Fung: Janette and Ameera please follow me to the meditating hall there is someone here to see you.

Janette: Who?

Master Fung: A seed does not question where the wind takes it.

Janette: Why is he always talking like that?

Ameera: I don't know, but it is starting to freak me out.

In the meditating hall Janette and Ameera start screaming happily.

Janette & Ameera: Shern Lyn! You're here! We were hoping you would come! Master Fung, what dragon is she?

Master Fung: She is the Dragon of the Moon.

Shern Lyn: Ha! I got a better element.

Ameera: Lucky you. I have darkness.

Janette: I have rage.

Master Fung: I see you 3 have a lot to talk about?

Janette: You bet.

Ameera: Totally.

Janette: Ok. What brings you here?

Shern Lyn: I received a note day before yesterday. And was told to come here. Anyone else I know is here?

Janette: You bet. There is Syazlina and Allysa.

Shern Lyn: Anyone else?

Ameera: Probably, Raimundo.

Shern Lyn: Hey! That was a long time ago!

Ameera: Not for me.

Raimundo comes in thinking there was a party and nobody invited him.

Raimundo: You guys had a party without me? Not fair!

Ameera: This is not a party. This is Shern Lyn the girl I told you about.

Shern Lyn has hearts in her eyes and soon wipes them incase anyone saw that.

Ameera: This is not such a bad place. You'll start to like it.

Shern Lyn: I think I like it.

Janette: Good. But the selection of food ain't good.

Ameera: Beware of Omi.

Shern Lyn: Why?

Ameera: He starts fighting for no reason.

At dinner time, Master Fung tells them there will be combat practices and looks at Syazlina, Allysa, Janette and Ameera very firmly. And I mean very. At 4.00am Syazlina, Allysa, Janette, Ameera & Shern Lyn wake up.

**Combat Practices**

Shern Lyn: Remind me why I am awake this early.

Allysa: To make sure you do not get into trouble like we did.

Ameera: Practice in 1 hour let's have breakfast and rest then wait in the training area.

After breakfast. 5.00am.

Ameera: Allysa, get off me! You're going to sleep!

Allysa: Sorry.

Shern Lyn: Ow! Get of me Janette.

Ameera: Shern Lyn, I have no space!

Ameera pushes Shern Lyn.

Ameera: Sorry.

Shern Lyn: It's not ok. Now my leg is sprained.

Ameera: I would not have pushed you if you had given me place.

Shern Lyn: It's not my fault Janette would fall on me again and again an again and again!

Janette: Don't fight!

Allysa: Don't interfere.

Syazlina: It will only make matters worse.

Master Fung, Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi & Clay stand there watching in amazement.

Raimundo: I've never seen girls fight before. I thought they would always be friends.

Kimiko: Don't be fooled.

Master Fung: Enough is enough! No more fighting! If you 5 are going to fight, there is no point of you to become dragons! If you become apprentices you will probably kill eachother!


	2. The Plan

**Do You Trust Me?**

The Meeting of Them All 

Allysa: Hi!

Jack: Leave me alone!

Syazlina: Why'd you make her cry?

Ameera: Ya, what you do to make her cry?

Jack: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!

Janette: Why should we?

Jack: Forget it! Jackbots attack!

Ameera: Run!

Syazlina: No, wait!

Janette: Why?

Syazlina: We have powers.

Allysa: Right!

They started fighting and they won.

Kim, Rai, Omi & Clay: Wow!

Omi: Fascinating!

Ameera turns around looking at Omi angrily.

Ameera: Don't use my word!

Janette: Um… Ameera, control your temper. Don't lose it.

Ameera: I'm sorry Jan because it's too late.

Lightning in her hands, she zaps Omi and he uses his element giving Ameera an electric shock.

Omi: Yay!

Ameera: You're an annoying person at times, Omi!

Raimundo: Don't yell at him!

Ameera: Stop yelling at me!

Raimundo: Stop yelling at me for yelling at you!

Ameera: Stop yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at me!

Allysa: Stop yelling at bla bla bla bla bla bla! Oops! I forgot what I wanted to say.

Janette: Don't say anything if you can't remember, Sushi!

Allysa: Hey!

Kimiko: Quit it!

Ameera: Ha! I knew it! I knew it!

Clay: Knew what?

Ameera: I knew that someday Sushi would get scolding from someone else!

Raimundo: Who wants to play 'Truth or Dare"?

Kimiko: All of us except Clay and Jack.

Raimundo: Ok. Ameera, who do you love?

Ameera: You.

Raimundo: Really?

Ameera: No! Sushi, truth or dare?

Allysa: Truth.

Ameera: Do you love Rai?

Allysa: No.

Syazlina & Janette: Come on! You told us you do!

Allysa: Shhhhh…

Half an hour later

Ameera: I'm starting to get bored.

Raimundo: Let's call it quits for today.

Everyone: Ok.

Ameera: Dojo, if there was such a Shen-Gong-Wu called the Blanket of Prosperity, would there be a dragon of money?

Dojo: No.

The Trick 

Next morning

Ameera: Hehehe!

All the boys: Why are all my clothes in my closet pink?

Syazlina: Ameera, you don't happen to know about any of this?

Ameera: No. Now I really must go on the Internet.

2 hours later, Kimiko goes on the Internet to learn about more Shen-Gong-Wu and gives a squeal of laughter.

Kimiko: Everyone! Come and see this!

Everyone except Raimundo: Hahaha!

Raimundo: Ameera! You did this did this didn't you!

Ameera: No!

Janette: She's right. I went into her room every hour to make sure she wasn't up to something.

Ameera: So that's why my room door made noise.

Raimundo: I need to find out who did this!

Ameera: Maybe, just maybe it was Jack.

Jack: You're evil!

Wuya: Indeed!

Ameera: You're a doofus, robo freak!

Jack: Wah! I'm telling my mummy!

Wuya: Come back here you fool!

Raimundo: I need to find out who did this to me!  
Ameera: Ok! I know! It was me!

Janette: Can't be.

Ameera: It was a hologram of me you saw.

Raimundo: How could you? I am so confused!  
Ameera: I already told you I don't. I took an International Competition for Computer.

Raimundo: Cool!

More Students? 

Next day

Master Fung: There are more new students.

Omi: Who are they Master?

Master Fung: Follow me.

Omi: Them! Ameera can't be a chosen one! She'll play too many tricks on us! Maybe even betray us!  
Ameera: Hey! I won't and I think it's good I'm a chosen one because I can trick Jack real bad until he loses lots of showdowns.

Master Fung: Dragon of Darkness, Ameera. Dragon of Rage, Janette. Dragon of Ice, Syazlina. Dragon of Lightning, Allysa.

Omi: He's already losing a lot of them on his own. I can accept Janette, Syazlina and Allysa but not Ameera.

Ameera: Hey! Don't make me slap you. If that's the case might as well be on the phone with Shern Lyn in Malaysia while the Shen-Gong-Wu are activated. And when you need my help I shan't give it to you.

Omi: So what? There are many people in the temple to help me!

Ameera: So!

Master Fung: No fighting!

Ameera: Anyway I have 2 powers going onto 3!

Omi: Like I believe you! What are they then!

Ameera: Lightning, rage and now going to darkness.

At that moment, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay come in. Allysa and Ameera have hearts in their eyes looking at Raimundo.

Clay: What's all this bubba about?

Janette: Ameera and Omi were fighting.

Raimundo: Why?

Syazlina: Something about powers.

Kimiko: Why powers? They are both gifted.

Omi: She's evil. She will betray us in no time.

Ameera: Just give me a chance.

Omi: Ok. But I got my eyes on you. I'm sure you are going to do something evil to us.

Kimiko: Dinner time, everyone.

Allysa: Yay! What's for dinner?

Master Fung: Sushi.

Everyone starts giggling including Master Fung except Allysa.

Master Fung: Tomorrow, we will do combat. 5.00am.

Oh Dear 

5.00am. Syazlina, Allysa, Janette and Ameera wake up and look at their clocks and see the time, 8.00am.

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Ahhhhhhhh!

They come out of their rooms in their pyjamas.

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Training's already started! We're not used to waking up in the morning this early!

Allysa: What do we do?

Syazlina: Quick! Let's change and pretend our alarms didn't go off.

Janette: I love that plan especially the pretending part.

Master Fung comes up for the 22nd time that morning.

Master Fung: Girls wake up! We have been waiting for 3 hours and have not started!

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Huh? We have been sleeping all this while?

Master Fung: Yes, and I am getting very impatient!

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Sorry.

Master Fung: Change and come down in 5 minutes.

Ameera: Ok.

All four of them get out of their beds. Master Fung is surprised that they are already in their training clothes.

Master Fung: You are fast. Maybe, next time you can also be fast for combat practices!

Syazlina, Allysa, Janette & Ameera: Yes, sir.

The Surprise 

The next day, Janette and Ameera get a surprise.

Master Fung: Janette and Ameera please follow me to the meditating hall there is someone here to see you.

Janette: Who?

Master Fung: A seed does not question where the wind takes it.

Janette: Why is he always talking like that?

Ameera: I don't know, but it is starting to freak me out.

In the meditating hall Janette and Ameera start screaming happily.

Janette & Ameera: Shern Lyn! You're here! We were hoping you would come! Master Fung, what dragon is she?

Master Fung: She is the Dragon of the Moon.

Shern Lyn: Ha! I got a better element.

Ameera: Lucky you. I have darkness.

Janette: I have rage.

Master Fung: I see you 3 have a lot to talk about?

Janette: You bet.

Ameera: Totally.

Janette: Ok. What brings you here?

Shern Lyn: I received a note day before yesterday. And was told to come here. Anyone else I know is here?

Janette: You bet. There is Syazlina and Allysa.

Shern Lyn: Anyone else?

Ameera: Probably, Raimundo.

Shern Lyn: Hey! That was a long time ago!

Ameera: Not for me.

Raimundo comes in thinking there was a party and nobody invited him.

Raimundo: You guys had a party without me? Not fair!

Ameera: This is not a party. This is Shern Lyn the girl I told you about.

Shern Lyn has hearts in her eyes and soon wipes them incase anyone saw that.

Ameera: This is not such a bad place. You'll start to like it.

Shern Lyn: I think I like it.

Janette: Good. But the selection of food ain't good.

Ameera: Beware of Omi.

Shern Lyn: Why?

Ameera: He starts fighting for no reason.

At dinner time, Master Fung tells them there will be combat practices and looks at Syazlina, Allysa, Janette and Ameera very firmly. And I mean very. At 4.00am Syazlina, Allysa, Janette, Ameera & Shern Lyn wake up.

**Combat Practices**

Shern Lyn: Remind me why I am awake this early.

Allysa: To make sure you do not get into trouble like we did.

Ameera: Practice in 1 hour let's have breakfast and rest then wait in the training area.

After breakfast. 5.00am.

Ameera: Allysa, get off me! You're going to sleep!

Allysa: Sorry.

Shern Lyn: Ow! Get of me Janette.

Ameera: Shern Lyn, I have no space!

Ameera pushes Shern Lyn.

Ameera: Sorry.

Shern Lyn: It's not ok. Now my leg is sprained.

Ameera: I would not have pushed you if you had given me place.

Shern Lyn: It's not my fault Janette would fall on me again and again an again and again!

Janette: Don't fight!

Allysa: Don't interfere.

Syazlina: It will only make matters worse.

Master Fung, Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi & Clay stand there watching in amazement.

Raimundo: I've never seen girls fight before. I thought they would always be friends.

Kimiko: Don't be fooled.

Master Fung: Enough is enough! No more fighting! If you 5 are going to fight, there is no point of you to become dragons! If you become apprentices you will probably kill eachother!

The Plan

11.00am

Ameera: Hey, look, um Shern Lyn? I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this morning.

Shern Lyn: Oh, all right. I hate to fight. I feel lonely after that.

Ameera: I got it! Let's meet in the garden, you said you brought the plans your father wanted to put in your garden.

In the garden. Ameera, Shern Lyn, Janette, Syazlina and Allysa meet there.

Ameera: Ok. Now we are going to decide who gets what nickname.

Allysa: You have got to be kidding.

Ameera: Ok, ok. I am kidding. Shern Lyn brought blueprints of what her father wanted to set up in her garden.

Omi, listening to this, thinks that is a plan to destroy the temple.

Omi: I have got to tell Master Fung before they do anything.

Omi sees them breaking down some things in the temple garden.

Omi: It's too late! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Janette: Did you hear that?

Syazlina: Hear what?

Janette: I thought I heard someone screaming.

With helping eachother, they finished by dawn.

Omi: Ok. Traitors! I knew I should not have trusted you guys… I mean girls.

Shern Lyn: What in the world are you talking about? We just put up a fountain with fish inside it complete with a path.

Master Fung: I told you that you could trust them.

Omi: I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me for my foolishness?

Ameera: Hmmm… well you do want to be forgiven, so I say you do all out chores for the next 3 weeks, huh girls?

Allysa: Ok.

Omi: Thank you very much. From now on I shall trust you.

End


End file.
